A Shocking Afternoon
by 0Cloudfire0
Summary: Benny and Rory have an eventful day! This story is my first, so please, no meanies. And it should be better than the summary is.


**I got this idea from my sister! She's such an amazing sister and friend. This is dedicated to her! Love ya, sis! I own nothing what-so-ever, just love the show. This is pure fiction and nothing else.**

_This- means emaphsis or thoughts_

**This- means names of places/ author's notes**

"Ha! Now we have to do what I want today." Rory declared. "So I say we play truth or dare. Truth or dare, Benny?" He said, drawing out the name. Benny rolled his eyes. "Dare, Fang boy," "You watch your tone when addressing Batman!" Rory almost shouted. "Shut up! Give me a dare already." Benny's tone was sprinkled with annoyance.

"Alright, here it is. You have to follow me around _all day_!" Rory finished with a smile. Benny's mouth hung open. "What? ! You _cannot _be serious! I'm stuck with you for the whole day? No, I won't do it, I _won't_." Rory's smile grew wider. "Then I guess you don't want to follow me, whose following the girls? Oh well, then, but I heard they were going to do 'girl stuff', whatever that is,"

Benny's mouth fell open again. "WHAT! You heard that? _All _of that? I'll follow you for life if I get to see that!" Rory smirked. "I thought you'd see it my way. We need to head out and buy some girl disguises for this,"

"Why? That sounds crazy!" Rory rolled his eyes. "Because, they'll see us, we'll be busted, yada yada yada, all that. Get it now?" Realization dawned on Benny's face. "Oh, right." He made the decision in five seconds. "Hey, Rory, do you remember 'Betty'?" Rory nodded, all of his 'wonderful' memories with her clouding his eyes. "Yeah, that was me…"

Rory's face first showed shock, then disappointment, and then disgust took permanent residence on his face. "So, I had a crush on a boy? And I had a _BOYFRIEND!_" Benny just nodded, looking down so that Rory didn't see his smile. "So, did you like being my boyfriend?" Rory asked, totally serious. Benny looked up at him as if he were eating a rat right in his face. "NO, I did not. It was so totally embarrassing, but we couldn't tell you _anything_. At least you liked me; Ethan actually seemed to care that you didn't like him. It was actually _very_ hilarious to watch," "Oh. Well a simple 'no' would have appeased me,"

Benny rolled his eyes skyward. "Whatever, Rory. Let's just go get this girl stuff before they head out, alright?" Rory nodded, a devilish smile coming to his lips.

**(If this were in the show, a montage of them going to buy wigs, dresses and shoes would have played to the song 'I'm too Sexy', Lol!)  
**

Rory and Benny were at the latter's house. They were dressed as girls, Rory being blonde and wearing a shirt that said 'I'm a flirt and your boyfriend _loves_ it!' in tribute to Benny he'd said, and a plain blue skirt that didn't too much show off his legs. Benny was a brunette, because being a blonde would have set the girls off if he was seen, as Betty had been blonde, too. He was wearing a shirt that said 'Are you still talking? All I'm hearing is blah blah blah' and jeans, because he absolutely hated the skirts girls wore and refused to wear one when he didn't have to.

"Okay, so when do we start our girly adventure?" Benny asked, having just come back from putting on makeup he hoped looked good. He started checking himself out in the mirror as Rory said, "Well, I'm listening to Sarah talk to Ethan at his house, and she's leaving. She's saying "Bye Ethan" and all that. Now she's walking out. The door's closing… Alright, now she's flying. Could I have your hand, my fair Betty?" Rory asked, a smile playing on his lips. Benny growled but took Rory's hand anyway. "Make it snappy; your hand is sweaty!" Benny complained. "Hold on, my love!" "Rory, cut it-" He was cut off as they ran down stairs and out the door using vampire speed. "Now the fun begins!" Rory took to the skies and flew until they reached the mall. "Ah, our final destination." Rory said casually as if he hadn't just flown miles in minutes. Benny just stood still, a look of shock on his face. His hair was a bit ruffled, but it wasn't noticeable. "Rory, don't ever do that again. We need to pick fake names for this, too. I guess Betty's out… Bella! Yeah that's right, my name is Bella. How about you Rory?" He turned an inquiring face to Rory, who was just staring ahead. _What's up with him? What's he thinking about, if anything?  
_

"Oh right. Okay, um… let's think, here… Raina, that's good, right?" Benny nods, then pulls Rory into the bushes. "Ouch! What was that for?" Benny just silenced him with his eyes and pointed to Sarah and Erica showing up. "Looks like we're on now. If I don't make it out alive, tell Ethan that he _can't _have my video game collection, alright?" Benny looked over at Rory, a serious look on his face. Rory nods.

The boys follow the girls cautiously the whole night. "Well, Erica, let's head to our last stop, shall we?" Eric nods and smiles. They start walking off, but the boys hang back. "They've been to the music store, the clothes store, the makeup store, the jewelry store, _everywhere!_ Where else could they possibly be going?" Benny says as he feels his hair to see that his wig hasn't moved. "I don't know where, but it sounds like there are a lot of girls there. Let's go." They walked on, guided by Rory's ears and nose. They stopped short when Rory put his arm out in front of Benny. He was talking to some guy. "Oh, Bella, look here! We've reached our destination," Rory said in his best girl voice. "Look up at the name in 3, 2, 1… _OH MY GOSH_," They said in unison as they looked up.

**_Victoria's Secret_**

The sign read.

"They went in THERE?" Benny said, pointing to it with incredulous eyes. Rory simply nodded. They looked at each other, nodded, and walked in, each half expecting to hear some alarm being set off. When that didn't happen, the boys went off to find Sarah and Erica. Their eyes strayed left and right as they walked in. There were pink bras, purple bras, rainbow bras, Zebra print bras, any kind of bra you could possibly image. **(I barely ever go in here, so I don't know the actual catalog. I just improvised, okay?)  
**

The girls had gone into the change rooms to try on some of their selections. **(Another montage, probably to Fantasy by Mariah Carey.)** The boys watched from a far as the girls went in to try on the bra, coming out at the same time and commenting on the other, asking about theirs. "Does this make me look bad?" "Is this too big?" Questions like that.

"Can I help you two?" A friendly assistant asked, making the boys jump. "Oh, no, were just browsing, you know. We'll ask when we need anything, thanks." Benny said with a reassuring smile. The woman nodded and smiled as well before returning to her other duties. "Whew, man, that was _so_ close. Maybe we should leave now," Benny frowned and shook his head vigorously. "Now, we _have _to stay now. Or else she'll think we didn't like her or something, and she'll ask more questions. Get it?" Rory nodded then smiled. "Oh, look, the girls are going to a different part of the store. Let's follow them," Benny smiles an enthusiastic smile and followed Rory.

His smile faded as his face registered shock beyond belief, Rory mimicking him. "The _PANTY _section? This a heaven I don't deserve to be in!" Rory finally said. "Let's just follow them, okay? We might just die in this heaven," Benny said, and Rory followed him into the store. The change rooms here were different, the boys noticed. They had taller doors that didn't even show the girls head.

They watched as Erica and Sarah made their choices, then tried them on. "Oh, Benny, I _really_ have to tell you some-" "Not now, they're buying stuff now! We have to get out of the mall. _NOW!_" Benny was really scared the girls would see them. He grabbed Rory's hand and closed his eyes, not very conscious of his action. Rory, however, was on a 'sensual sensitivity' mode. He loved the feel of Benny holding his hand. He was just about to tell Benny how he felt, but he sensed that Benny was truly scared, so, sighing, he took off running in vampire speed.

They reached the front of Benny's house in a matter of minutes. "Okay, Benny, now, I really have to tell you-" "Now we have to get _out_ of these clothes!" Benny said, running into his house. Rory sighed again and went in after him. They went up to his bedroom to change out of the clothes; Rory in the bathroom, Benny in the main room. All the time they were changing, Rory was thinking about Benny, how great he was and all of that. Rory decided then and there, in Benny's house, he was going to tell Benny how he felt. Meanwhile, Benny was thinking about how weird Rory had acted in the mall. _ What was it that he wanted me to know so badly? He's been weirder and weirder every day, now that I think about it. Next time he tries to tell me, I won't interrupt him.  
_

Rory was done and was ready to come out. Benny knocked on the door and Rory walked out to see Benny, not Bella, standing before him. "Benny, look, this is going to sound either really gross or really weird, probably both, but I kind of have… a crush on you," Benny's eyes filled with shock as Rory said the words. He looked at Rory to see him look expectantly at him. Benny slowly approached Rory and, to his shock, kissed him. He pulled away and said, "I thought you'd never say it, my love." Benny smiled as Rory looked at him. "We don't have to be together, I just have to know that when I want to kiss you I can," Benny nodded, but his heart filled with sadness. _Oh well, close enough_ He thought. They looked at each other, then pulled apart.

"And that's how we followed the girls all day, saw them shirtless, and got together!" Rory concluded to Ethan. Ethan's eyes had gone so big that they looked like they were about to pop out of his head, and his face had registered shock five times over. "So, they don't know about it? _At All?_" Benny and Rory both shook their heads happily. Ethan was still very sensitive on the subject of Sarah. He was happy for Benny and Rory, but he still liked Sarah.

Lots of people knew about them; Ethan, Sarah, Erica, Rory's parents, and Benny's Grandma. They were all very supportive of them. "So, you guys are really happy. That's good. But, hey… could you please help me get Sarah?" Benny whispered something into Rory's ear, and they both smiled. They then put on serious faces. "Yes, of course we'll help you Ethan!" Rory said, a false smile on his face. "For a price, of course…" He said, and laughed at Ethan's face, full of disbelief. "Oh, come on! Why would I have to pay you guys? That's not fair!" The two love birds laughed again. "We were kidding, man. Of course we'll help you, for free," Benny said, sounding disgusted when he said 'for free'. Rory and Ethan laughed, then they proceeded to play video games and talk the night away.

**So, how was my first story? What's that? I just can't hear you! But I can read. So hit that review button and repeat yourself, if you don't mind. Please, no flames, this is a newbie story, and it's prone to sucking. Constructive critisim and laughing happy time reviews are very welcome, however! I'm taking requests... for now. DON'T SPAM ME! I'm just out of ideas, sort of. So, yeah leave reviews and requests, and I will appease you all. Peace!**

**~ Azhanzhamil**


End file.
